


you used to be a stranger, now you are mine

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Inkmuseu [1]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Arthur Frahlich is a work of art, Augusto é o ultimate gado, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Inkmuseu, M/M, muito muito fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: I was a short fuse, burning all the time.You were a complete stranger;Now, you are mine.





	you used to be a stranger, now you are mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> Para o meu amado Arthie 💙💛
> 
> Este é um rabisco emocionado sobre duas almas que se encontram de forma totalmente casual, mas que quase nos faz acreditar em destino. Como algumas histórias que vemos por aí, nesse mundo imenso e louco.
> 
> Feliz aniversário, meu amor. Estou ansioso por todos os mil aniversários que ainda estão por vir :’)

 

Augusto não havia parado pra pensar naquilo até Thalia, a body piercer com quem dividia sua sala no estúdio, perguntar sobre Arthur. 

“Como vai seu namorado?” perguntou a ruiva de cabelos curtos. “Não vai querer uma jóia no mamilo pra combinar com a sua?” 

“Acho que ele não é de piercings” respondeu, distraído com o desenho complicado e cheio de ilusões de ótica que tentava terminar há algumas horas. 

“Mas ele gosta do seu, certo?” 

“Parece gostar” o tatuador sorriu, como sempre fazia quando pensava em Arthur. Thalia apenas sorriu de volta, provavelmente rindo por dentro do estado de apaixonado em que se encontrava, e se despediu, pedindo para ele não esquecer as luzes acesas de novo. 

Alguns minutos depois, o pensamento o atingiu com toda a força. 

Arthur era seu namorado? 

Estavam namorando? 

Em um relacionamento sério?

Não sabia dizer. Aqueles encontros e conversas até tarde da noite em varandas de apartamentos, os flertes, o primeiro beijo, a primeira vez que dormiram e acordaram juntos… Três semanas apenas conhecendo Arthur e deixando o sentimento crescer e tomar forma, deixando que ele tomasse conta de seus pensamentos e sua agenda. Será que era recíproco?

Só havia uma forma de descobrir. 

 

…

  
  


“ _ ooi _ :)”

_ “vai fazer o que hoje a noite?” _

_ “quero te ver” _

 

_ “hoje a noite vai ter o lanchinho e resenha da exposição nova” _

_ “quer ir comigo?” _

_ “te compenso depois ;)” _

 

_ “eu vou adorar :’)” _

  
  


...

 

Estavam sentados confortavelmente no sofá de Augusto, abraçados, em um silêncio que significava total compreensão e contentamento. Momentos como aquele haviam se tornado extremamente preciosos para o tatuador: alguma música de fundo esquecida, a sensação agradável de ter passado uma noite incrível na companhia de alguém tão especial e extraordinário como Arthur Frahlich e ser guiado pela exposição toda como um convidado de honra. Nada lhe tirava da cabeça o pensamento de que a maior e mais bonita obra de arte ali era o próprio Arthur, com toda a sua dedicação e paixão, e seu coração parecia acelerar a cada vez que o conservador de acervos lhe dirigia um sorriso, um olhar de cumplicidade, como se suas piadas internas fossem mais importantes que qualquer conversa com artistas ou diretores que ele pudesse ter. 

“Sabe, eu andei pensando…” começou o rapaz de cabelos revoltos, se ajeitando no sofá para olhar para Arthur, que se virou para olhar em seus olhos. “A gente passa tanto tempo junto, se dá tão bem. Você me passa uma sensação de paz e… parece certo a gente estar junto. Faz sentido, entende? Eu não achava que o mundo podia fazer sentido assim. E desde o primeiro encontro, desde aquele dia no estúdio, eu senti que queria te fazer rir e poder te ouvir falar por horas, poder segurar sua mão enquanto você enfrenta o mundo todo.”

Os olhos de Arthur capturavam o pouco de luz que chegava até eles pela janela, e Augusto sentiu que aquilo era tudo o que importava. Estar ali, ter aquela conexão com outro ser humano que era tão parecido com ele na essência; uma pessoa que era beleza, impulso, razão e fantasia, e que despertava toda aquela paleta de emoções intensas e coloridas no coração do tatuador, desde o primeiro contato. Pensou em beijos apaixonados e beijos cheios de uma ternura que não julgava possível para si mesmo. Pensou em noites estreladas e o primeiro passeio por um museu juntos, onde Arthur estava completamente a vontade e ainda assim um tanto nervoso. 

Pensou no amor que sentia e em como aquilo era forte o suficiente para tirar o mundo todo do eixo - ou colocá-lo de volta na órbita mais harmoniosa possível. 

“Eu amo você, Arthur. Você já me tem na palma da mão” disse Augusto, segurando as mãos daquele que havia se tornado sua maior alegria. “Posso ser seu namorado? Você aceita ser o meu?” 

 

…

 

Pela manhã, acordou com a luminosidade que preenchia o quarto e revelava um cenário de roupas de cama amassadas e um Arthur completamente desperto, observando-o.

“Bom dia, namorado! Como está você hoje, namorado? Sonhou comigo, namorado?” perguntou o museólogo, com um daqueles sorrisos abertos e sinceros que haviam feito Augusto se apaixonar incondicionalmente. 

O tatuador sorriu de volta, espelhando aquela felicidade pura e sincera que sentia a cada vez que ouvia a palavra  _ namorado _ , e se aproximou de Arthur, abraçando-o e deixando um beijo delicado na nuca do amado. “Estou sonhando agora, namorado, sem dúvida.”

“Por mais que eu quisesse ficar o dia todo na cama com você, namorado, eu preciso ir cuidar pra que os estagiários não destruam tudo” suspirou o conservador de acervos, parando de se vestir e colocando sua mão sobre a de Augusto. 

“Me dá dez minutos e eu te levo, amor. A gente pode tomar um café juntos se quiser” ofereceu o tatuador, beijando o ombro ainda descoberto que ocupava grande parte do seu campo de visão. 

“ _ Amor _ ” repetiu Arthur, suspirando. “Como posso recusar algo com você me chamando de  _ amor,  _ namorado?” 

“Vai ter que se acostumar…  _ Amor _ ” sorriu Augusto, abraçando o namorado e puxando-o de volta para a cama num impulso, rindo do grito de surpresa do outro, e beijou-o apaixonadamente, tentando lembrar se algum dia havia sentido tantas emoções bonitas quanto naquele momento, por aquele que um dia entrou em seu estúdio para uma tatuagem simples e deixou uma marca indelével em seu coração. 


End file.
